Y si no te recuerdo?
by I dont know I want to sleep
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si olvidaras todo? ... Abro los ojos, todo lo que puedo ver es blanco y borroso, el aroma es a desinfectante, látex y alcohol ¿Dónde estoy? No logro recordar nada ¿Cómo llegue aquí?… nada mi mente no lo sabe
1. Preguntas

Declamer: The Lorax no me pertenece es propiedad de

Bueno este finc es para mi amiga Jasmin que leyó _Vuelta atrás _y me pidió continuación así que aquí está, todavía no sé cuántos capítulos van a ser pero si va a ver más de uno, espero les guste, acepto sugerencias, ayuda, críticas constructivas

Sary Days si lees esto lamento la demora xd

Ahora si sin mas que comentar lean

* * *

><p><strong>Y si no te recuerdo?<strong>

Abro los ojos, todo lo que puedo ver es blanco y borroso, el aroma es a desinfectante, látex y alcohol ¿Dónde estoy? No logro recordar nada ¿Cómo llegue aquí?… nada mi mente no lo sabe

-¿Ted? ¡Ted!- una mujer joven peli naranja, delgada, ojos verdes que viste unos jeans azules, blusa verde. Me mira como si estuviera a punto de llorar ¿Por qué?, ¿Quién es Ted?, ¿la conozco? Intento levantarme pero un gran dolor atraviesa mi cuerpo por la mitad, eso me recuerda ¿¡Qué me paso!?

- No, no te muevas- siento como me pone su delicada mano en el pecho impidiéndome levantarme; ella me mira con preocupación, lo cual llama mi atención

-¿Quién eres?- tengo que saberlo pero tan pronto le pregunte sus ojos se abrieron con asombro y si no me equivoco también con temor

-¿Quién …- no termino de hablar pues se vio interrumpida porque llego una mujer de bata blanca

- Señorita tiene que retirarse- dijo la mujer

-pero doctora-

- lo lamento pero bien sabe que hicimos una gran excepción con usted al permitirle estar aquí y si quiere que así se mantenga por favor retírese un momento, si hay alguna anomalía le informaremos lo más pronto posible-

-está bien, nos vemos Ted -y con eso la peli naranja salió de lo que ahora me doy cuenta es una habitación de hospital

- Joven ¿puede oírme?-

-si- conteste algo confundido

-soy la doctora Lendeche, ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?- su pregunta me descoloca, no lo sé, el pánico empezó a apoderarse de mi

- no lo recuerdo! ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo?!- respondo sumamente alterado

-Tranquilo, si no lo haces te tendré que sedar y no podré decirte nada ¿ok?-

-ok-

- Bien, tuviste un accidente, un auto (taxi) te atropello y recibiste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, lo cual creo una contusión que inflamo tu cerebro pero no creo ninguna hemorragia, eso en tu caso es muy bueno pues tu cuerpo también recibió fuertes golpes por suerte eres muy fuerte y estas mejorando rápido; te mantendremos en observación hasta que la inflamación cerebral baje lo suficiente. Ya informamos a tu familia, cuando lleguen les explicare todo y tranquilo tu falta de memoria se ocasiono por el golpe en la cabeza, esperaremos a que salgan los resultados de los estudios que realizamos para ver qué tan grabe es o si solo es temporal-

-emm ¿doctora? ¿Quién es la mujer que estaba aquí hace un momento?-pregunte algo confundido porque según entendí mi familia que al parecer tengo no está aquí

-oh creo que es mejor que ella te lo explique, claro si así lo prefieres; lo que te puedo decir es que es una buena persona y a lo que tengo entendido se conocen- su respuesta me dejo algo intrigado y con deseos de saber quién es esa chica -¿quieres verla?-

- si eso creo-

-bien, vendré en unas horas para ver como sigues, si surge alguna emergencia aprieta ese botón (señala a mi derecha en la cabecera de la camilla)-sin más salió de la habitación

Así que analizo lo poco que se.

1.- estoy en un hospital

2.- me atropellaron y tengo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

3.- no recuerdo prácticamente nada

Mmm mi nombre ¿Cuál es? Esa chica me llamo… T.. ¿tomas?... ¿Ed?... ¿Fred? mm no T… ¡Ted! ¡si ese es! ; ahora el doctor dijo que mi familia vendría pronto, ojala los pueda reconocer porque no tengo nada muy claro que digamos

Toc, toc -¿Ted? – dice ella asomándose un poco por la puerta, eso me hiso preguntarme ¿Cuál es su nombre? Porque no le puedo decir o pensar en ella como _la chica_ todo el tiempo

-sí, pasa-

-¿Cómo te sientes?-dice entrando y tomando asiento en la silla junto a mi camilla

-mmm me duele el cuerpo y la cabeza, pero estoy vivo eso es bueno jeje, disculpa pero ¿puedo saber tu nombre?-

-oh bueno es normal que te duela y claro, soy Audrey, ¿quieres saber más de mí, de nosotros?-pregunto entre curiosa y entusiasta ò eso me pareció

-si eso me gustaría mucho- digo sonriendo sin darme cuenta, curioso verla así me provoca felicidad, raro ¿no?

-como ya te dije soy Audrey, Audrey Storm, tengo 24 años soy mayor que tú por 2 años eso quiere decir que tú tienes 22, nos conocimos cuando éramos niños e… - Audrey fue interrumpida nuevamente por la puerta que se abrió y una mujer con lentes, altura media-alta, delgada, cabello café estilo afro con algunas canas, me veía con preocupación marcada en todo su rostro

-Señora Wiggins-

-Audrey, querida gracias por cuidarlo-

-No es nada señora Wiggins (la mira compresivamente), los dejare a solas (ahora me mira a mi diciéndome que no te preocupes con su mirada) hablamos luego Ted- me dedico una sonrrisa y se fue tan pronto como despego su mirada esmeralda de la mía

- Ted, cariño- me habla dulcemente- la doctora ya me explico lo que paso y cuál es tu estado de salud-

- Está bien pero… ¿Quién es usted?- tristeza enmarco su rostro, lo cual provoco un gran pesar en mi porque a cada minuto que pasa tengo más deseos, mas ansias de recordar.

-Soy tu madre Ted- toma mi mano siendo la suya muy cálida – te diré algunas cosas sobre ti, si sientes que te duele la cabeza me lo tienes que decir inmediatamente ¿ok?-

-si-

-Tu nombre es Theodor Wiggins, tienes 22 años, acabas de regresar de Londres estuviste estudiando 5 años Ingeniería Ambiental, ahora estas en Thneed-ville aquí naciste esta es tu ciudad natal, llevas 2 días en la ciudad por ahora es todo lo que te puedo decir hijo- me mira intentando saber que pienso pero creo que es algo que tengo que digerir

-está bien, em mamá- eso es todo lo que puedo decir, espero recordar pronto

* * *

><p>Que tal les gusto? Espero sus comentarios XD<p> 


	2. Hospital

Declamer: The Lorax no me pertenece es propiedad de .

Notas de autora al final.

* * *

><p><strong>En el hospital<strong>

Blanco es un bonito color, pacifico, no tengo nada en contra pero… estoy harto de el! ; llevo cuatro semana encerrado en este bendito hospital, no aguanto más! Aunque debo admitir que me tratan muy bien, las enfermeras son amables y atentas… me pregunto ¿por qué? Un día escuche algo acerca de un árbol que si mal no recuerdo se llama Trúfula.

Hace una semana me programaron una cirugía para reducir mi presión arterial pero gracias a Dios al final no fue necesario. Por suerte mañana me dan de alta, la inflamación bajo considerablemente hasta al punto de llegar a ser casi nula CASI gracias a eso tengo que venir tres vez por semana a tratamiento y chequeo; todos los días viene mi madre y mis abuelos a verme, poco a poco los estoy recordando, la doctora dijo que a este ritmo pronto podre tener mis recuerdos de vuelta, lo cual me entusiasma mucho.

Mis abuelos son Grammy Norma y The Once-ler me contaron que se conocieron cuando eran jóvenes pero se separaron (larga historia) y cuando yo tenía 14 años se encontraron otra vez, volvieron a tratarse y bueno donde fuego hubo cenizas quedan, es muy tierno y conmovedor verlos juntos aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta.

También vino a visitarme Audrey, me conto que al igual que yo ella estudio Ingeniería Ambiental peo ella estudio en Stanford una gran universidad hasta donde sé, ella regreso a vivir a Thneedville hace un año aunque termino su carrera hace 2, esto debido a que le ofrecieron un trabajo en San Francisco, California que le ayudo a tener más experiencia para poder ayudar en Thneedville, me conto que hace varios años (más de 8 en realidad) la ciudad era muy distinta, _era un lugar donde abundaba lo plástico y falso, no había un árbol vivo o naturaleza, pero eso les gustaba; _escuche atentamente toda la descripción y la verdad sonaba horrible, río en el que si nadabas brillabas cual neón, la calidad de aire era fatal (tenían que comprarlo CONPRARLO!), una muralla los aislaba de todo lo que había alrededor; Audrey pareció darse cuenta de mi expresión facial porque al final me sonrió (una sonrisa hermosa a mi parecer) y dijo:

-pero todo eso cambio gracias a alguien muy importante para mí – su mirada se volvió más intensa mientras lo decía, eso provocó que mi estómago se contrajera en anticipación no sé por qué lo sentí ni por qué me dieron ¿celos? Naha imposible porque tenerlos digo ella me dijo que somos amigos, no me quiso decir más sobre el asunto argumentando –eso lo tienes que recordar por ti cuenta Ted- le pregunte el ¿por qué? Como respuesta solo obtuve una sonrisa (encantadora por cierto), lo cual era/es muy injusto pues son agh! me convencen con facilidad, ¿Qué poder ejercer esta chica sobre mí? Si con solo una sonrisa es capaz de apaciguarme, en fin después de eso hablamos de cosas más triviales.

En tiempos "libres" que son cuando no tengo visitas y estoy solo, miro por la ventana el paisaje (estoy en el 5to piso del hospital) que me proporciona la altura, desde aquí puedo ver una parte de la ciudad y el gran valle que se extiende detrás de esta, ya quiero salir de aquí para conocer todo y bueno eso me puede ayudar a recordar más rápido, la doctora me comento que los resultados de los estudios no son tan alarmantes pero no por eso menos riesgosos para mi salud y que podre recordar con forme pase el tiempo pero que no debo exigirme mucho que a pesar de no ser algo muy grabe un golpe en la cabeza siempre es peligroso, pues el cerebro es el órgano mayor del sistema nervioso central y el centro de control para todo el cuerpo, tanto actividades voluntarias como actividades involuntarias. También es responsable de la complejidad del pensamiento, memoria, emociones y lenguaje. Que el cerebro es sumamente complejo.

A demás las contusiones, son especialmente susceptibles de causar el aumento de la presión intracraneal (PIC) y concomitante aplastamiento de los tejidos cerebrales delicados. Las contusiones se forman típicamente en una forma de cuña en la parte más ancha en la parte más externa del cerebro.

No le entendí del todo y no quise parecer un estúpido diciendo "_no entendí"_ pero me di una idea de lo que quería decir que fue: No te expongas/precipites porque el cerebro es delicado, lo que tuviste fue una contusión y son muy peligrosas así que cuídate.

Toc, Toc el sonido de la puerta detiene mis cavilaciones

-Hola, ¿Cómo estas hoy?- me pregunta la doctora Lendeche que a decir verdad es muy buena con migo (:3)

-mejor, me siento bien- estoy seguro de tener una gran sonrisa, la cual es correspondida por la doctora

-eso me parece perfecto, mañana te daremos de alta, recuerda que no tienes que esforzarte mucho ni físicamente ni mentalmente ¿de acuerdo?- me mira de tal forma que es imposible decir no, pues su mirada es tanto autoritaria como preocupada

-de acuerdo Doc. – respondo con un suspiro, empiezo a creer que soy débil ante las mujeres cuando me miran de una forma tan sincera

-¿Dónde está tu madre? ¿Ella estaba cuidándote no?-

- oh ella fue a comprar un café y algo de comer-

-está bien, cuando llegue le dices que me busque para revisar el papeleo ¿ok?-

-ok Doc.- ella me sonrió y se fue

Guao creo que soy muy buen paciente porque tanto las enfermeras como los doctores me tratan bien. Unos minutos después volvió mi madre y le comente lo que la doctora me pidió, después de decirle se fue nuevamente para arreglar los papeles, y ya que no tengo nada que hacer me dejo vencer por el sueño después de todo salgo hasta mañana, y justo antes de quedar dormido una chica peli naranja con ojos esmeralda cruzo por mi mente, no me puede estar pasando esto.

^o^ zzZ. -.- zzZ non zzZ. ^Q^ zzZ

* * *

><p>Y que les pareció? Mucho blablá? No me juzguen es necesario (me hago bolita en el piso), en fin espero que alguien lea esto y le guste<p>

PD: dejen reviews me motivarían mucho XD


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! *esquiva rocas y objetos punzantes*

Jeje lo lamento mucho, me tarde más de lo esperado en actualizar (más de un mes) pero en mi defensa no tenía nada repito NADA de inspiración me bloquee y por más que quise… nada, en fin espero disfruten del capítulo.

Gracias Gemm por darle un chequeo y no matarme por estar insistiendo

Acepto sugerencias, ayuda, críticas constructivas y solo por esta vez reclamos xd

_Sueños en Cursivas_

Pensamientos en ()

Notas de autora al final (si es que hay)

Declamer: The Lorax no me pertenece es propiedad de .

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Clima templado, ligero norte estoy acostado en el césped puedo ver como el viento mueve el follaje de los árboles.

Hace un mes me dieron de alta del hospital y hace 2 semanas comencé a recordar; no estoy seguro de como sentirme al respecto, mientras estuve en Londres conocí a una gran persona que me ayudo a adaptarme a estar en otro país, con el paso del tiempo él se convirtió en un gran amigo que lamentablemente hace un año aproximadamente murió, por desgracia no recuerdo su nombre lo cual me hace sentir pésimo tampoco recuerdo cómo ni Dónde murió solo sé que está muerto ¡lindo recuerdo! ¿no? *inserte sarcasmo.

Por otro lado recuerdo algunas cosas de mi infancia juegos, paseos, plástico, aire contaminado, una motoneta, un patio trasero y el palpitar acelerado de mi corazón nada esta realmente claro solo son flashes de mi pasado pero con el tiempo espero que sean más claros.

El viento sigue soplando cada vez más fuerte, no me molesta de hecho es bastante relajante, siento como mis ojos se van cerrando poco a poco.

Audrey`s Pov

Hoy no es mi día, primero me levante tarde, luego me tuve que bañar con agua fría porque el calentador se descompuso y como ya era tarde no desayune, cuando llegue al trabajo me encontré con Devora la asistente personal de mi jefe Derek, a decir verdad ella me odia no sé por qué pero no le doy mucha importancia, apenas me vio su actitud petulante salió a flote y como siempre (ò casi siempre) la ignore pasando de largo, llegue a mi oficina ya con una vena súper hinchada deje mis cosas en su lugar; me puse mi bata y salí con rumbo al laboratorio que está cerca del invernadero para hace el chequeo diario de un grupo de trufulas plantadas en diferentes climas con el fin de ver si se pueden adaptar a otro tipo de entorno natural; pero un pasante derramo un químico toxico para el ser humano no así a las plantas (gracias a Dios) en el laboratorio dejándolo en cuarentena por lo que resta del día mientras lo desinfectan, eso me dejo sin nada que hacer ya que ese laboratorio (#1 especializado en botánica)está toda la información que requiero para hacer mi trabajo (la oficina es un lujo ya que todo el trabajo lo hago en el laboratorio)así que Derek nos dio el día.

-Tranquila mañana podrás seguir con tu trabajo, un día libre no ara daño- me dijo Derek y sin más se fue

Lo malo es que tengo algunas cosas (informes, registros, etc.) que hacer lo más pronto posible, pero bueno no podía hacer nada hasta mañana cuando el laboratorio estuviera libre de toxinas y por si todo lo anterior fuera poco el clima lo empeoro pues cambio en poco tiempo, cuando salí de casa parecía que estaría templado durante el día pero ahora se está nublado más de lo esperado con el viento cada vez más fuerte, así que me apresure a regresar a mi casa ya que mi humor no es el mejor.

Cruzo el parque de la ciudad que ya no es como era antes, ahora tiene árboles, pasto y flores (en pocas palabras no es todo de plástico), voy a paso lento pues la naturaleza me tranquiliza; cuando a lo lejos vislumbro una figura conocida en el pasto a los pies de un árbol.

Ted´s Pov

_Estoy en un muy joven valle de trufulas puedo ver las pequeñas trufulas retoñando, comienza a haber pasto bueno más pasto eso se nota pues en partes hay y en otras no, a lo lejos puedo vislumbrar una alta construcción en una colina (la cual se me hace muy familiar) el clima por otro lado es cálido el sol no quema como uno pensaría si no que calienta, el cielo tiene unas cuantas nubes pero en si está despejado._

_Empiezo a caminar cerca de un arroyo que está a unos cuantos metros de mí, unos minutos después veo una silueta conocida (en realidad ciento que la conozco pero no recuerdo) que poco a poco se va acercando o ¿soy yo el que se acerca? Intento descifrar quien es… es una mujer se nota por su delicada silueta… mmm mejor dicho una chica delgada … pero no puedo distinguir su rostro, tiene el cabello largo y piel clara, ciento anticipación al saber que se está (o estoy) acercando a mi ( a ella según sea el caso de quien se acerca a quien), mis pasos empiezan a acelerarse pero cuando estoy a unos 6 metros de ella me detengo, miro su rostro pero aún sigue borroso -Ted- si ser consiente alzo mi mano para saludarla agitándola -Ted- ella responde a mi saludo de la misma forma y mueve sus labios pero soy incapaz de oír lo que dice, se acerca -Ted- solo está a 3 metros ahora -Ted- intento verla con más detalle -Ted- 2 metros nos separan, mi visión de su rostro se está aclarando -Ted!- un poco más -TED!- …._

-.x x.x T.T -O- :d =$ -.x x.x T.T -O- :d =$

* * *

><p>Y bien… que les pareció?<p>

Como ya escribí antes este capítulo me costó escribirlo

Espero subir el próximo más rápido que este (uou aunque no lo he escrito)

Una cosa que aprendí es… a no volver a publicar una historia si no la termino antes, porque a mí no me gusta que se tarden en publicar y es exactamente lo que me paso

Mil disculpas enserio!


End file.
